Morissette Amon
Johanne Morissette D. Amon (born June 2, 1996), better known by her stage name Morissette Amon, is a Filipina actress and artist. Amon took the third spot on Sarah Geronimo's team, after performing Beyonce's "Love On Top". Before entering The Voice of the Philippines, Amon participated on TV5's Star Factor, where she became the runner-up to Eula Caballero. Biography Early life Source More than the similar looks, Morissette and her coach Sarah G. have more in common than the eyes can see. Both coach and artist discovered her talents at an early age. Both competed in various singing competitions, in fact, Morissette once faced the young Sarah G. in another televised competition show. Born and raised in Cebu, Moriessette, her mother, and her brother moved and lived in Manila for three years now to get closer to their hopes and in order to pursue her dream. At 16, she is currently the family worker being able to pay for the rent, the bills, and sending her brother to school. Though she had been away from school, the young Cebuana do not regret taking a bullet for the family. Other than actively pursuing her dream of becoming a great singer by audtioning to various shows, Morissette also takes time to enhance her ability by joining theatre plays. ''The Voice of the Philippines'' Source During the Blind Auditions, she landed on the third spot on Team Sarah. Morissette impressed Coach Sarah on her rendition of the song "Love on Top" which made her idol turn. The first battle from Team Sarah were Morissette Amon of Quezon City and Lecelle Trinidad of Nueva Ecija. Their performance really wowed the crowd and set the stage on fire. Coach Bamboo favored Morissette while Coach Lea embraced the vocal power of Lecelle. In the end, no matter how great they were in the performance, Coach Sarah had to pick Morissette over Lecelle, to go onto the next phase of the The Voice of the Philippines. During the first Live show, Morissette received the highest percentage of votes of the night with 57.16% over Eva De Los Santos and Junji Arias, with her stirring rendition of Christina Perri’s power ballad “Jar of Hearts”. Her coach Sarah Geronimo had her gushing “You’re a much better version of me,” noting that Morissette is only 17 years old. For the third live show of “The Voice of the Philippines,” Morissette went head to head with teammate Maki Ricafort, who sang The Police’s “Every Breath You Take.” Their coach Sarah Geronimo picked Amon over Ricafort and her score was added to the text votes, giving Amon the victory with 110.41 points. Morissette also won in the public vote, garnering 50.41%, to move to the next round of the competition. She also made the worldwide trending topics of micro-blogging site Twitter on Sunday for her powerful performance of Heart's “What About Love” on the hit TV talent competition. She eventually lost to finalist who went to become the surprise the runner-up, to eventual winner Mitoy Yonting in last Sunday’s grand finale at the Newport Performing Arts Theater in Resorts World Manila. Her Top 8 finish is something she also did not expect, given the crowded field of talented singers who auditioned for the show. Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Team Sarah